GUARD
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: Baca saja dulu. Warn : Hargai karya Author dengan Review agar membuat Auhor semangat untuk membuat lanjutanya, ini berlaku ff Author yg lain, karena Reviev nya sedikit dan itu membuat Author menjadi malas.
1. chapter 1

Prolog.

Dulu ada Lima kelompok yang selalu berperang unruk merebut kan kekuasaan daerah, tapi setelah sekian lama berperang akhirnya mereka berdamai dan menetap di daerah kekuasaan mereka masing-masing, dengan syarat dilarang memasukki daerah kekuasaan kekuasaan setiap kelompok.

Jika ada yang melarang maka akan terjadi sebuah hal yang amat buruk, dan lima kelompok itu adalah.

Kelompok yang mengutamakan ikatan keluarga dan jika satu keluarga terjadi sesuatu maka yang membuat itu maka akan di habisi, dan nama kelompok mereka adalah [GENKAI].

[Umi Kohkoh, tempat para siswa Yanke atau berandal, di Umi Kohkoh siapa yang menahan Seratus pukulan maka dia akan menjadi pemimpin .

[Ayakashi] Kelompok yang penuh dendam dan mereka tidak peduli akan menang dan kalah. Dan kelompok Ayakashi mengatur setiap Festival.

[Rule Warior]. Kelompok yang mengutamakan mematuhi peraturan dan kdesiplinan dan jika ada yang melanggar maka ia akan di keluarkan dan dengan tidak baik, serta Rule Warior selalu melindungi Wanita.

[Damaashi]. Kelompok berjiwa bebas dan selalu mencari gara gara dengan kelompok lainya. Tapi jika mereka akan serius atau membuat mereka marah maka itu terakhir untukmu.

Lima daerah yang di kuasai Lima kelompok di ambil dari nama depan nama kelompok. (G)enkai,(U)mi Kohkoh,(A)yakashi, (R)ule Warior, (D)amashi. Lima daerah itu di kenal sebagai [GUARD].

Prolog End.

By :Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Drama Crime.

Rate : T.

Warning : Typo,ooc,Kekerasan,kata-kata kasar.

Chapter 1 : Genkai.

Konoha, Konoha adalah daerah yang di kuasai oleh [Genkai].

Kelompok Genkai selalu melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kota mereka walaupun itu menggunakan sebuah kekerasan.

Dan Konoha ada sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang di namai Konoha High School atau bisa dibilang nama sekolah itu, (Nama pasaran yang sama dengan FF yang lama).

Dan kini sosok remaja dengan rambut pirang 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik dan bisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

Setelah sampainya di ruang kelas ia segera duduk dibangkunya dan kembali tidur karena ia masih merasa mengantuk.

'Teeeeeettttt'.

Suara tanda pelajaran kelas akan dimulai dan semua murid pun segera memasukki kelas masing-masing.

[Skip].

Waktu istirahat telah tiba dan para siswa maupun siswi berhamburan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, sedangkan Naruto kini sedang berada diatap dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

'Tap'. 'Tap'. 'Tap'.

'Clek'.

Suara derappan langkah kaki. Dan ternyata ada beberapa Siswi muncul dan. "Ah!?"Guman salah satu dari mereka saat melihat Naruto yang sedang bersantai. "Ternyata ada pecundang" Lanjutnya.

"Ya jadi malas ayo pergi dari siini".

"Eeeeh! Tapi waktu istirahat hampir selesai, lagian sudah tidak ada tempat?".

"Haaah! Baiklah baiklah kalau begitu ayo".

Para siswi itu melangkah dan men cari tempat untuk makan siang.

"Berisik"Guman seorang yang membuat para Siswi memberhenti pergerakkan lalu menoleh kesumber suara atau Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa pecundang?".

Tapi tak kunjung di jawab dan akhirnya merasa geram dan ingin berteriak tapi terdiam karena di dahului oleh Naruto.

"Hei jaw--".

"Sudah kubilang berisik"Ujar Naruto meranjak bangun yang awalnya bersandar kini posisi. Duduk lalu menatap kedepan lalu mengerjapkan matanya dengan menguap lebar.

"Hooooam, Nanda Yume kah?"Ujar Naruto lalu kembali bersandar dan tertidur.

Dan itu membuat para Siswi disana Sweatdrop dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ternyata dia ngelantur".

"Dan ditambah terasa kita yang membuat kebisingan yang membuatnya ngelantur".

"Ayo selesaikan makan siang kita tapi sekarang jangan membuat suara bising".

Dan semua setuju dan memakan makan siang mereka dengan ghimat dan tenang.

'Braaaaaak'.

"Aniki"Teriak seorang yang terlihat di bawah umur yang ada disana.

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat para Siswi yang sedang makan dengan tenang itu berjengit kaget lalu

"Ssssssttttttt"Ujar para Siswi dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mereka.

Yang berteriak itu menatap keseliling dan sweatdrop melihat para siswi yang memberi isyarat untuk diam, dan entah kenapa ia menurutinya.

"Nggrrook".

Semua disana melihat ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di tambah suara dengkuran yang amat keras, tentu membuat Sweatdrop kembali.

"Aniki! Bangun Aniki"Teriak orang itu mencoba membangunkan Naruto."Aniki teba"Lanjutnya.

Dan tak membuat Naruto terbangun. Dan membuat menghela nafas pelan lalu meranjak pergi . "Haah! Padahal aku membawakan 10 Cup Ramen jadi sayangkan kalau di buang saja"Ujarnya. Sembari mengangkat kantung plastik yang isinya adalah Cup Ramen. Lalu setibanya di pintu dan ingin membukanya.

Entah kenapa telinga merespon dan telinganya menjadi besar, dan membuka matanya dengan cepat mernjak bangun dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Whuuuushh'.

'Braak.

Pintu yang terbuka beberapa senti kembali tertutup. "Ah jangan di buang begitu saja Konohamaru-kun! nanti sang dewa ramen akan marah loh, lebih baik berikan padaku saja ya"Ujar Naruto dengan senyum manis sembari mengambil kantung plastik yang di bawa Konohamaru.

Tentu membuat mereka yang di sana bersweatdrop kembali.

'Suara berisik tidak membuatnya bangun'.

'hanya sebuah Ramen baru dia terbangun'.

'Dan apa apan itu Dewa Ramen'.

Batin semua yang ada di sana yang masih terbangun.

Konohamaru yang telah sadar lalu berteriak. "Dewa Ramen itu tidak ada Baka Aniki"Teriaknya.

'Puk'.

"Ah! Kenyang kenyang"Ujar sebuah suara kembali membuat semua di sana mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan muncul keringat sebiji jagung.

'Su-sudah habis'.

'Hoi hoi ini belum satu menit dia sudah menghabiskan semua Cup Ramen'.

'Ditambah lagi semuanya ada sepuluh'.

Mereka masih bersweatdrop masal dan melihat 10 Cup Ramen yang telah kosong.

Naruto melihat semua menatapnya hanya menyeritkan dahinya. "Ada apa semuanya menatapku".

Semua pun tersadar dari Sweatdrop masal. Sedangkan Konohamaru kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Naruto. "Aniki mereka kembali membuat masalah"Ujarnya Konohamaru.

Wajah naruto berubah menjadi seriu. "Kumpulkan anak-anak"Ujar Naruto dengan nada merintah.

"Aye Sir"Ujar Konohamaru lalu dia berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan para Siswi yang melanda kebingungan. Naruto menganmbil sebuah Hp dari sakunya lalu. "Halo ini aku".

" Aku akan keluar sebentar?".

"Ya mereka membuat masalah lagi sepertinya mempunyai dendam?".

"Baiklah aku akan berhati hati

Naruto memutuskan panggilan entah siapa yang menjadi lawan bicara dengan Naruto, Naruto yang akan membuka pintu ia memalinggkan wajahnya dan menatap para Sisiwi yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Dan kalian"Ujar dingin Naruto yang membuat mereka merinding apalagi tatapan tajam Naruto.

"I-iya".

"Ku harap kalian melupakan semua yang kalian dengar dan jangan sampai kalian menyebarkan".

"Aye sir".

"Baguslah, aku berharap penuh pada kalian"Ujar Naruto lalu meinggalkan para Siswi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Teriak salah satu para siswi.

"Benar Sakura ditambah dia seenak jidatnya memerintah kita".

"Tapi aku penasaran siapa yang di hubungi pecundang itu dan lagi pembicaraan mereka". "Ditambah lagi tentang Junior kita dia memanggilnya Aniki".

"Hm sepertinya kita harus menyelidikinya".

Mereka selagi bebincang, mereka tidak tahu jika Naruto masih berada di balik pintu dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dasar"Ujar Naruto dan mulai melangkah menjauh entah kenapa ia tersenyum. "Ku harap mereka tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan"Lanjutnya.

[Skip].

'Braaaak'.

Di tengah kota ada segrombolan orang yang mengobrak abrik kota.

"GENKAI keluar kalian jika tidak akan kuhancurkan kota kalian" Teriak salah satu dari mereka dan terlihat seperti pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Hoi"Teriak Konohamaru

Orang-orang yang menghancurkan kota memberhentikan pergerakkan mereka lalu mengalihkan kearah sumber suara dan mereka melihat Konohamaru yang memakai sepeda.

"Hoi Brengsek berani sekali obrak abrik kotaku HAH!"Teriak Konohamaru.

"Ooh! Kau cari mati bocah kubunuh kau bocah".

"Hahahaha"Tawa para grombolan itu.

Konohamaru menyeriangi. "Coba saja kalau bisa"Ujar Konohamaru.

"Sialan kau bocah". "Bunuh bocah brengsek itu".

"Ooooooh".

Konohamaru melihat itu segera mengayuh pedal spedanya dengan cepat serta melakukan gaya BMX dan memutarkan spedanya dan membuat spedanya berjalan mundur tanganya bergerak seakan menantang orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

!!!!!!!GUARD!!!!!!!!!

Disebuah gedung yang terlantar tempat itu berada di pinggiran kota Konoha.

"Drap! Drap! Drap!.

Konohamaru terus mengayuh spedanya dengan cepat sesekali ia melirik kebelakang ia tersenyum saat pandanganya melihat segerombolan itu masih mengejarnya.

'Ckiiiit'.

Konohamaru mengerem spedanya sampai roda belakang spedanya terangkat lalu berputar 90.

'Bukh'.

Grombolan itu juga berhenti. Konohamaru melihat itu segera merentangkan kedua tanganya. "Selamat datang para sampah" Ujar Konohamaru.

"Sialan kau bocah aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, hajar bocah sialan itu".

Grombolan dibelakangnya akan melaksanakan perintah Bosnya tapi mereka terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesumber suara.

"Tidak boleh seorang bocah berkata seperti itu ne Konohamaru-kun".

"Hahaha dia benar-benar sudah beradaptasi".

Konohamaru juga mengalihkan pandanganya,. "Berisik".

"Sai,Shun berhenti menggoda Konohamaru, walaupun kalian benar sih".

"Berisik kau baka Aniki"Teriak Konohamaru.

"Shimura Kyodai tangan kanan kiri ketua Genkai!. dan Uzumaki Naruto sang Ketua Genkai"Ujar Boss grombolan itu. "Serta para member Genkai".

"Aaah Areheta"Ujar Naruto. Menghiraukan perkataan Bos grombolan itu "Kita selesaikan dengan cepat aku mau makan Ramen"Lanjutnya.

"Dasar maniak ramen"Guman para member Genkai dan Sai Shun serta Konohamaru.

"Hm? Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya Naruto.

Semua member berkeringat dingin sedangkan Konohamaru, Sai,Shun hanya diam saja.

"Ti-tidak kok Aniki, mungkin Aniki salah dengar"Jawab Salah satu member Genkai mewakili yang lainya, dan semua mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ooh begituya"Ujar Naruto sembari mangut-mangut, semuanya menghela nafas lega tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena?.

"Aku mendengar dengan jelas brengsek"Teriak Naruto sembari menarik kerah orang yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, dan Naruto mencoba mencekik leher orang itu.

"A-ampun Aniki, Ampun aku minta maaf"Ujar orang itu dan melihat semua temannya dan ternya ta temanya mengalihkan pandangan kesamping, ada yang bersiul ria, dan membuat kesibukkan sendiri, dari merapikan diri, serta mengotak atik Hp.

Orang yang di cekik Naruto hanya sweatdrop. 'Dasar teman sialan'batinya.

"Dengar brengsek"Ujay Naruto.

"I-iya". 'Habislah aku'.

Sedangkan yang lain. 'Semoga kau beruntung dan arwahmu tak bergatayangan'.

"Ramen itu memiliki seorang Dewa jadi minta maaflah kepadanya jika tidak kau akan terkena musibah"Ujar Naruto.

'Guuubbbbrrrrraaaaak'.

Semua yang ada disana termasuk gerombolan itu, terjatuh tak elitnya. Dan mereka membatin kan hal yang sama.

'Aku mulai ragu jika dia adalah seorang ketua kelompok besar (Genkai) yang menandingi Empat kelompok besar lainya'.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeritkan dahinya. " Are ada apa dengan kalian, apa kita jadi bertarungnya? Dan juga untuk kalian kenapa kalian juga tiduran di lantai?"Tanya Naruto pada semua yang ada di sana

"INi GARA-GARA KAU, BRENGSEk/KETUA BODOH!!!"Teriak semua yang ada di sana.

"Eh, are, Ore?"Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

By :Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Drama Crime.

Rate : T.

Warning : Typo,ooc,Kekerasan,kata-kata kasar.

Summary. : Genkai,Umi Kohkoh,Ayakashi,Rule Warior,Damashi. Mereka adalah kelompok yang mendominasi setiap Daerah, dan lima Daerah itu dikenal sebagai GUARD.

Sebelumnya.

Orang yang di cekik Naruto hanya sweatdrop. 'Dasar teman sialan'batinya.

"Dengar brengsek"Ujay Naruto.

"I-iya". 'Habislah aku'.

Sedangkan yang lain. 'Semoga kau beruntung dan arwahmu tak bergatayangan'.

"Ramen itu memiliki seorang Dewa jadi minta maaflah kepadanya jika tidak kau akan terkena musibah"Ujar Naruto.

'Guuubbbbrrrrraaaaak'.

Semua yang ada disana termasuk gerombolan itu, terjatuh tak elitnya. Dan mereka membatin kan hal yang sama.

'Aku mulai ragu jika dia adalah seorang ketua kelompok besar (Genkai) yang menandingi Empat kelompok besar lainya'.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeritkan dahinya. " Are ada apa dengan kalian, apa kita jadi bertarungnya? Dan juga untuk kalian kenapa kalian juga tiduran di lantai?"Tanya Naruto pada semua yang ada di sana

"INi GARA-GARA KAU, BRENGSEk/KETUA BODOH!!!"Teriak semua yang ada di sana.

"Eh, are, Ore?"Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 02 : Umi Kohkoh.

Masih didalam gedung tua yang ada di pinggiran Kota Konoha.

Disana ada kelompok Genkai yang terkuat di Konoha serta setara dengan kelompok dari desa-desa lain.

"Sudahi basa-basinya! Soro soro Hajimeo kah "Ujar Naruto sembari memutar lengan kananya. Naruto menyudahi kegiatanya lalu ia mengangkat tangan ke atas lalu ia ayunkan kedepan.

"Heeeeyyaaaaah".

Dengan itu adu teriakan dimulai lalu mereka semua yang ada disana berlari kedepan, dan akhirnya mereka bentrok dan saling adu pukulan.

Kecuali Konohamaru yang menghajar kelompok pembuat onar itu dengan spedanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam berdiri lalu mengambil Hp disakunya.

{Bruk}.

Ia duduk bersila dan ia membuka sebuah Game yang ada di Hpnya itu. "Saatnya menaikkan Level"Ujarnya.

Konhamaru dengan lihainya menggunakan spedanya untuk menghajar orang-orang. "Rasakan ini".

"Hoi itu curang kau tahu"Teriak salah satu orang yang menjadi lawan Konohamaru.

"Hah! Kau sendiri memakai senjata sialan"Teriak Konohamaru.

Sedangkan di tempat lain dimana Shimura Kyodai sedang mengajar orang-orang yang menjadi lawan mereka dan saling membahu.

"Sialan kita sedang repot dan dia enak-enaknya main game" Geram sang kakak sembari memukul wajah lawanya.

"Marah juga percuma Ni-San lagian itu kebiasaanya"Ujar sang adik.

"Setidaknya dukung Ni-San Sai" Ujar sang kakak.

Sai hanya tersenyum saja, sang kakak melihat senyum adiknya itu. "Jangan pasang senyum palsumu itu menyebalkan"Ujarnya.

Sai hanya diam tak menjawab dan terus menghajar lawanya yang tak ada habisnya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih asik dengan Gamenya itu dan tak merasa terusik dengan suara pukulan dan suara teriakan.

(Skip).

Beberapa menit kemudian kelompok Genkai telah berhasil mengalahkan dan membuat mundur kelompok barbar.

Mereka mulai mendekati Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan gamenya, dan wajah mereka terlihat marah.

{Syut}.

"Aaaah kembalikan aku hampir menyelesaikan Eventnya"Teriak Naruto dan mencoba mengambil Hpnya.

"Hp mu ku ambil Naruto".

"shun kembalikan".

"Diam kau ketua bodoh kalau tidak akan ku buang hp ini!".

"Jangan dibuang kumohon Shun-Sama".

"Sudah kubilang diam".

Dan Naruto terdiam.

"Baka Aniki".

"Ayo pulang, duh!duh!duh!".

Dan mereka meranjak pergi dan pulang sedangkan Naruto berjalan mengikuti dengan suasana suram.

Konohamaru melihat sosok yang ia panggil Aniki itu, lalu ia menghela nafas.

Konohamaru Pov

Yo namaku adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru, sekarang aku akan bercerita panjang bagaimana aku bisa bergabung dengan kelompok terbesar di konoha yaitu Genkai. Orang yang ada dihadapanku adalah Sai-San dan Shun-San dan mereka adalah saudara, di Konoha mereka dikenal Shimura Kyodai.

Walaupun mereka sangat lembut dengan anggota lainya tapi jika mereka bertarung mereka menjadi orang lain lebih baik kalian jangan menantang bertarung.

Dan orang yang menyedihkan di belakangku adalah Naruto-San adalah ketua kelompok ini dan dia paling bodoh, tapi jika ia bertarung, itu membuatnya mendidih dan ganas.

Ma aku hanya mendengar dari Rumor dari Member Genkai, dan aku tidak pernah ia bertarung.

Apa semua ketua seperti itu tapi entahlah.

Flashback.

Dua bulan sebelumnya. Daerah Konoha kedatangan tamu dan itu adalah Umi Kohkoh.

"Aniki, Umi Kohkoh datang kemari".

"Hooo! Ayo sambut mereka"Ujar Naruto meranjak bangun dari duduk lalu melangkah dan di ikuti lainya.

Beberapa kemudian Naruto dan lainya melihat grombolan Umi kohkoh yang juga melihat dirinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka saling menatap mata. "Ada apa ini Umi Kohkoh repot-repot datang ke tempat kumuh Konoha? Yagura".

"Hei"Panggil warga pada anggota Genkai.

Salah satu kelompok Genkai menghampirinya.

"Jika bertarung jangan disini".

"Aku tahu itu tenang saja Aniki akan memikirkan sesuatu".

"Hm baiklah".

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Kemarin di sekolahku kedatangan siswa baru"Ujar Yagura.

"Siswa baru?"Ujar Naruto. "Kheh itu bukan urusanku".

"Memang benar, masalah Siswa baru itu berada di konoha dan bersekolah di sini".

Naruto diam lalu menatap Shun. Shun yang paham itu. "Memang benar di sekolah Konoha kedatangan beberapa Siswa pindahan, dan mereka sudah terdaftar di KHS".

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menatap wajah Yagura. "Kau dengar itu, mereka sudah terdaftar di KHS, maka dari itu mereka sudah di dalam perlindunganku, jadi pergilah"Ujar Naruto.

Yagura hanya berdecih pelan lalu berbalik."Ayo pulang"Perintah Yagura.

Grombolan Umi Kohkoh pun meranjak pergi.

Di tempat yang tak jauh ada yang orang sembunyi dan melihat semuanya dan orang itu Konohamaru.

Konohamaru yang sembunyi ia terkejut karena salah satu anggota melihatnya.

'Gawat'.

Konohamaru langsung tancap pedal spedanya.

"Hoi".

Naruto menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat Konohamaru yang pergi. "Siapa dia?"Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru dan dia murid pindahan, mungkin dia (Yagura). Maksudkan karena dia (Konohamaru pindah dari Umi Kohkoh"Jelas Sai.

"Ooh, apa yang kalian tunggu cepat kejar dia".

Dengan cepat para anggota Genkai mengejar Konohamaru.

(Skip).

Naruto dan Sai serta Shun yang berhasil menyusul member Genkai, dan mereka melihat beberapa Member Genkai tersungkur dan ada yang masih berdiri walaupun dalam keadaan hampir ambruk.

Para member Genkai yang masih berdiri akan menghajar Konohamaru tapi ia urungkan karena suara tepuk tangan.

'Prok,Prok,Prok'.

Konohamaru melihat Naruto bertepuk tangan tentu membuatnya bingung.

"Kau hebat juga dengan tubuh kecilmu itu".

"Sorewa Domo"Ujar Konohamaru.

"Bagaimana aku beri hadiah karena telah mengalahkan Member Genkai!".

Konohamaru hanya diam dan berpikir, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa cepat katakan?".

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku bergabung di Genkai"Ujar Konohamaru.

"Hahahaha! Baiklah kau boleh bergabung"Ujar Naruto di barengi tawa.

Flashback Off.

Dan itu adalah cerita bagaimana aku bergabung dalam kelompok Barbar ini, ma aku bergabung kelompok barbar ini jadi aku menjadi barbar juga.

Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak melihat Aniki bertarung.

Konohamaru Pov Off.

Author Pov.

Umi Kohkoh adalah dimana tempat para berandalan yang ada di daerah Kirigakure. Dan para siswa Umi Kohkoh ada yang sudah diatas 20 keatas.

Dan kjni orang yang bernama Yagura menjadi ketua Umi Kohkoh. Ketua Kohkoh di putuskan dengan cara yang ekstrim yaitu bertahan dari Seratus pukulan, jika masih masih sanggup berdiri atau bertahan maka ia akan menjadi ketua. (Ada yang mau mencoba?).

Dan pukulan itu bukan hanya sebuah tinju saja, ada juga memberi lemparan sebuah Kursi dan itu terbuat dari besi.

Dan ada yang bertahan dan lagi mengalahkan seratus orang yang memukulnya dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Dia adalah Yagura ketua Umi Kohkoh.

TBC...!.


End file.
